Product Testing
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione agrees to help Fred and George test out their new adult range. WARNING - Sexy fun - graphic and some incestuous references.


'Do you masturbate ?'

'Fred ! George !'

'Hermione it's important to know for the testing. It will come out anyway.'

Hermione shook her head red blushing in her cheeks. She'd offered to help the twins test their new line. Sadly she hadn't quite realised what their new line was. An adult range. Hermione would have helped them anyway if the twins had asked. She'd been in love with them for so long. Hermione's dreams were full of them and these dreams frequently left her with wet pants. Now here the mischevious pair were in her bedroom no less asking her if she masturbated.

'What do you mean it will come out anyway ?'

'Nothing Hermione just relax. We've brought some clothing for you to wear and no it's not optional.'

The twins left the small package of clothing on the bed before leaving the room. They were both sporting erections at the thought of what was going to occur. Fred and George had wanted Hermione for ages and now was their chance. By the end of the night they would claim her and she would be screaming their names, in pleasure.

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror. The lingerie didn't look bad the babydoll fell just below her bum and the red and black lace looked good on her. This Hermione wouldn't shy away from the twins no this Hermione would make them want her. In that moment she decided tonight would be her night and if it didn't work out it was only product testing. Hermione lay on the bed attempting to look as sexy as possible something she would try to keep up all night.

'I'm ready.'

The twins quickly cast a glamour over their cocks so Hermione wouldn't be able to see the huge erections. It wouldn't do to scare her off before they'd even started. Fred picked up the bag of products smirking as he slipped through the door behind George. She looked gorgeous. The babydoll was a sheer lace and Fred could see the outline of her breasts beneath it. George's mouth went slack for a second before straightening back up into a smirk. This was going to be fun.

'We'll start off easy 'Mione. This one is a wizard adaption of a muggle device I believe.'

As he spoke George pulled out a vibrator from the bag. It looked like a regular muggle vibrator to Hermione but knowing the twins it would be anything but. She felt liquid pool in her stomach as George's hand grazed hers handing the vibrator over. George smirked as he saw the lust spark in his woman's eyes. He glanced at Fred exchanging the idea silently before turning back to Hermione his smirk firmly in place. He heard Fred speak and smiled.

' Mione I hate to say this but for research purposes I'll need George to operate it throughout just so he can tell me pressure levels and stuff.'

Hermione went red again. Her confidence faltered and she glanced up at George needing support.

'Relax Mione I promise to make it pleasurable.'

She was still nervous as he clambered onto the bed lying next to her. His arm went round her and she relaxed into it closing her eyes as he placed the cold device against her entrance. She felt arousal pool at the thought of the penetration. The device began to vibrate and George teased the slit watching Hermione become wet before slipping it in gently. He groaned as he felt her muscles clench around the device. A small moan came from her and his cock jumped at the sound. George looked up at Fred who was staring lustily at the pair. Fred heard Hermione moan as George began to thrust the device in her. The computer picked up the levels and Fred sank back into the chair. Picking the bag up he knew that this evening wouldn't give them a chance to test all the products. Looking at George he held up the product he'd removed from the bag. It was a small box and George smirked at him signalling his approval.

She couldn't think anymore. Hermione moaned as George thrust the device into her again and all she could imagine was him fucking her. She knew Fred was watching and it turned her on. George picked up the pace and she lost thought only revelling in the pleasure he was providing. Her walls were clenching now and she knew it wouldn't be long till she came. The thought that George was going to make her orgasm just sent her closer to the brink. She opened her eyes looking lustily up at the twins as she saw the lust in their eyes it pushed her over the edge. The twins watched as Hermione came the device twitching and cumming with her - a new addition they'd made that shot artificial sperm into the woman. The twins groaned as they felt their pants tighten against their erections.

As Hermione came down from her high she felt a wave of shyness come over her before realising the twins were looking at her. Wanting her. A boost of confidence zipped through her and she let a smirk slip onto her face.

'You definitely made it pleasurable George. So um.. what's next ?'

George sat up swapping places with his brother as Fred brought over the pills and the small device that went with it.

'Okay so this is a game designed for couples. Both participants take a pill and take it in turns asking each other questions. The only thing is the questions have to be dirty and the pills will make sure the person tells the truth but you can pass. In the real version the man would have his hand on the woman's pussy while the woman would hold the mans dick. If someone answers they get pleasure if not they get punished. But we can just test out the pills for now.'

Hermione grabbed her chance.

'No we should test out the whole game otherwise you won't get accurate results.'

She grinned as Fred sat stunned for a second before she felt him remove her underwear. He followed suit after and arousal swept through her at the sight of his cock. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It looked like the perfect size but she wouldn't know for sure until he was in her. George passed her a glass of water and she swallowed the pill passing the glass to Fred to do the same. It took a few seconds but she suddenly felt a wave of tingles go through her before disappearing.

'Are you ready?'

Hermione nodded moving closer to wrap her hand around his cock. Fred groaned before apologising. Hermione's arousal spiked and she moaned shuddering as his fingers slid through the wetness gathering on the outside of her slit. Hermione desperately wanted him to just slide the fingers in but he didn't slowly coming to a stop before facing her. Lust mirrored in their eyes.

'You go first. I think we'll do a set of five questions each. So you can ask your five and then I'll ask mine.'

Hermione nodded her mind blank focusing on the sensation of his fingers down there.

'Who do you fantasies about when masturbating ?'

Fred groaned the spell forced him to tell the truth and he refused to withhold stuff from his Mione.

'You.'

Her heart double beat and happiness filled her. Now she could have fun. Confidence flowed through her knowing that at least one of the twins liked her. She moved closer placing her lips over Fred's as her hand pumped him softly a few times until he groaned. She pulled away dazed before asking her second question.

'How long have you fantasised about me ?'

She squeezed his cock as she asked the question loving the lust that flared up darkening his eyes.

'Two years.'

She was shocked at the answer but smiled as she pumped him harder this time.

'Have you and George ever kissed?'

A tingle ran through her and she felt Fred hit her pussy making her moan.

'It wasn't dirty enough for the game Mione'

'Oh okay. How about, Have you and George ever masturbated each other ?'

'Yes we have a soul bond.'

She pulled on his cock pleasuring him as she thought about the answer. It was all true. A soul bond wasn't common for normal brothers and sisters but did tend to appear with twins. This meant that they both wanted her and not just that they wanted to claim her. She felt herself drip onto the bed at the thought of watching the twins get hot and heavy together.

'Do you ever fantasise about being dominant and me submissive ?'

'Yes'

She tugged on his cock. Turning to face George as she spoke.

'Can I pleasure him in any way ?'

George thought about it for a moment wondering what she was thinking before nodding. Fred moaned bringing Hermione's attention back to him as her hand stopped. Last question. She better make it a good one and she knew exactly what she wanted to know.

'Are you a virgin?'

So it wasn't as dirty as the rest of the questions but she knew it was related to sex enough that the game should accept it. She didn't feel a tingle and sighed as she looked at Fred. He was shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want to lie to her and if he refused to answer she would find out anyway.

'No'

Hermione wanted to move away to hide her tears but she had to stick to the rules. He'd answered the question so he had to be pleasured. Originally she'd wanted to give him a blowjob but now after finding out that he wasn't a virgin it hurt. Her hand limply went up and down on his cock and Hermione tilted her head down watching through tears. A few stray tears fell down her face. Fred felt his heart hurt. Gods he's screwed it up. He shouldn't have told her but she would have found out anyway.

'I wanted to be good for you.'

'What?'

Fred's remark snapped Hermione out of her pain.

'You were with Ron and it hurt and I knew that if I ever got a shot with you I wanted to be experienced enough to pleasure you.'

Hermione moved her hand off his cock before lying down.

'Hermione ?'

'It's your turn Fred'

'But...'

'It's okay Fred.'

He nodded glad she wasn't upset anymore. As she'd shifted his fingers slid into her heat a little and she moaned. Lust flared again destroying the previously sad atmosphere.

'My turn'

Fred licked his lips as he moved closer.

'Hermione, have you ever masturbated?'

So that's what they'd meant earlier.

'Yes'

She moaned as Fred's fingers dipped into her heat again, thrusting in and out gently.

'Fred'

He groaned as Hermione moaned his name before slipping his fingers out of her. She whimpered as his fingers went back into place, resting on her entrance.

'What's your biggest sexual fantasy?'

She didn't pause as the truth tingled through her body and out her tongue.

'Student and teacher. I want to be a dirty student and have someone be the teacher and discipline me.'

'Hmm… I'll have to see what we can do.'

A soft moan escaped her at the slip of Fred's fingers before he moved on.

'Have you ever had erotic dreams about me and George?'

She shifted closer to him, his fingers grazing her as she whispered in her ear.

'Yes'

He groaned shivering as her breath brushed across her neck. Her lips met his as his fingers sunk into her. Hermione let out a moan against his lips. Fred pulled away whispering his question.

'Do you want to be fucked by a set of ginger twins?'

'Yes, oh god yes'

She moaned as his hands worked again. Fred signalled to George and saw him move closer to the bed. When Hermione opened her eyes, she saw Fred eyes glossed with lust. She jumped as George's arms wrapped around her from behind.

'Just one last question princess. How long have you wanted us to fuck you?'

'Three years that's why I broke up with Ron I couldn't stop thinking of you.'

Fred and George looked at her shocked.

'Why didn't you say anything Mione?

'He was your brother I didn't think you would date me.'

Fred's lips captured hers as George's hands roamed her body. Hermione moaned as George's fingers slipped into her and Fred's cock grinding against her hand.

'Please'

'Please what Hermione?'

George smirked as he sped up his thrusts.

'Fuck me George'

'With pleasure Mione'

Fred moved out the way as George removed his fingers from her pussy. His hard cock was lined up with her entrance and she bucked her hips desperate to have it inside her.

'Uh Uh Mione'

Fred grinned as George held out his wet fingers. He opened his mouth and stared at their woman as he licked George's fingers clean. She moaned.

'Delicious Mione'

George grinned at her as he lent towards his brother.

'Let me try brother'

George shifted forwards pushing his cock into Hermione at the same time his lips met Fred's. She moaned, she'd never seen anything so erotic and George's cock inside her was going to drive her mad if he didn't move soon. She bucked her hips and George broke the kiss.

'Aww I think she wants attention too Fred.'

George began thrusting into her hard and she began writhing on the bed. Fred moved beside her his hands on her nipples teasing them to hard peaks before leaning in.

'Taste yourself my love'

His lips met hers and she moaned. She was close.

'George I'm gonna…'

'Cum for us baby'

George sped up his thrusts and within minutes she was falling apart in their arms. George followed her over the edge and fell next to her, sandwiching Hermione between them. Her eyes closed and she relaxed in their arms, sleeping.


End file.
